Echo Team
by Brandon Wulff
Summary: A story i created in my spare time, portraying the live of a special operations unit codenames Echo Team. This story has only one chapter so far but if people like it i will upload later versions for people to read. Please reivew this if you like it. thx


~ 5 ~

TOP SECRET

The following is a document portraying the lives of a special operations unit codenamed Echo Team…

Chapter 1

_A Man of Great Luck_

July 6, 1963, Vietnam

Two miles outside Laos

0200 Hours

Operation Silent But Deadly

I was hiding in dense bushes surrounding my team, all of whom were anxious and ready to pounce. It has taken us three long years of tracking this SOB down, but we finally have him; Edgar Romero, the most vicious and savage bastard ever to walk the face of the earth. He has killed over three hundred men in his lifetime, including three of my best men, all of whom I trusted and thought of as friends. But this bastard has escaped every single time someone got near him, leaving no traces behind. But this is the day; this is the day we finally have him! I bring out my sniper rifle and gaze through the scope. One hundred yards, I think to myself. I can make this shot. My team was all looking at me with an eager and anxious eye, ready to take this killer down. I see him standing on the porch of an old wooden house. I aim for his head. I'm about to pull the trigger when a flare flies up, out of nowhere. Enemy militia appear out of the forest. "Shit" I think. I pull out hand gun, equipped with a silencer and start to fire on the soldiers. Everything went by so fast. First a grenade one of the militia thru over had exploded near me, causing me to fall back knocking my head on the ground with a loud thud. Then dizziness sweeps over me. I have just enough energy to glance around and notice my team…my friends all falling dead to the ground, all of whom had friends and family back home…all of them trusted me to keep them safe. Now as I lay on the ground I see men surround me pointing guns at my face, as I black out into extreme darkness. I awake with a barrel of a gun in my face; I lash out trying to grab the gun, but notice my hands are tied to the back of a chair. "Damn it" I yell out. "What do you people want with me?" But that was a stupid question; I knew very well what they wanted with me. As soon as that thought was dismissed from my mind a man came forward, from the shadows of the walls. I knew right away who it was. "Edgar Romero; thought I'd see you here".

"Commander Snow…the pleasure is all mine". "Now I will tell you how you will die." First we will cut off each of your fingers and toes and throw them in a bubbling vat of oil. And as you smell your own flesh and bone burning we will stick your head in the oil; then you will die". "Sound good?"

"You're a god damn monster" I scream out.

"Well we can't all be good" he replied with a smirk on his face. "Boys get to it, I'll be taking a walk" said Romero.

"Hey Romero" I manage to yell out.

"Yes?" he replied. "FUCK You!" Romero strode out the door, with a subtle smirk on his wicked face. Then It happened…

One of the men standing next to me shoves a gun in my face; I elbow the man in the groin then knock the gun out of his hand, grabbing it with my feet shooting the ropes holding me; breaking them, then throwing the gun with my feet to my hands then finally shooting the two remaining guards in the head. I toss the spent gun to the ground and grab a M16 from one of the dead bodies; and start collecting ammo. I reload my weapon and begin to walk to the door, when I hear a disgruntled moan from behind a barred door to the left of me. I approach with my gun in hand ready to take out whoever is lurking behind the door. I slam the butt of my gun into the door shattering it to pieces. There…in the middle of the room with a blindfold on; sitting in a rotting chair was Lieutenant Berlington or who I like to call Barrel. "Barrel!" I yell out running towards the man in the chair.

"Snow is that you?" he replies.

"Yah; it's me. I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Damn, that Romero is a man of great luck..."

"Hooah..."

Chapter 2

_Escape_

I push the door open. The heat is immense; I start sweating instantly. Barrel almost falls to the ground exhausted; due to the sheer lack of well being the Vietnamese treated him with.


End file.
